Sobre tabues Uchiha
by karin vongola
Summary: Situaciones ante las que un Uchiha jamas daría su brazo a torcer... o al menos así debía ser ¿no? SasuNaru
1. Frustración

Naru es de Sasu y viceversa. Ellos a su vez son de Kishi, que se forra con sus creaciones a diferencia de mi, que nada gano, excepto un rato diversión al escribir lo que vas a leer...

Advertencia: AU (Universo Alterno)**  
><strong>

**Sobre tabues Uchiha**

**.*.*.*Frustracion*.*.*.**

* * *

><p>Malditos eran esos aparatejos comúnmente denominados bajo el nombre de móvil. Joder y mil veces joder, eran una maravilla cuando estaban encendidos, recibir y hacer llamadas y uno que otro pin de vez en cuando, siempre estaba allí, siempre, hasta ese preciso instante que el jodido móvil no funcionaba. No encendía, no hacia nada, pero nada.<p>

Conecto el aparato al cargador, observando con ira que solo una luz roja se mantenía brillante. Lo dejo cargando por un rato y al intentar encender nada pasaba. Puto Blackberry. Y tenia que escoger aquel instante para fallar, el día en que tendría una cita con Naruto. ¿Cuantas veces le había insistido ya en salir? Unas cuantas. Siempre estaba ocupado por uno u otro motivo, justo ahora estaba de viaje por negocios familiares e iría expresamente a visitarle, y justo cuando la conversación se estaba poniendo buena, ¡Paf! El jodido celular se apaga y al final no pudo indicarle al rubio donde iban a encontrarse. No habría mayor problema si tan solo fuese a cualquier centro de comunicaciones e hiciese una llamada rápida. Pero joder, no se sabia el numerito.

Revolvió su cabello con rabia. La gente que pasaba por su lado, intentaba alejarse en lo posible, ya que parecía que atentaría contra cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino. Un Uchiha frustrado. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?

Tomo el cargador, guardándolo en una gaveta de su oficina y metió el móvil el bolsillo derecho del pantalón sin nada de tacto. Recorrió rápidamente el pasillo en busca de un local donde ofreciesen servicio técnico, La rápida caminata y la expresión asesina unida a empujones para nada amables, hacían que la gente se apartase o lanzase improperios que Sasuke contestaba de igual o peor manera.

Tras explicarle al técnico la situación, suspiro de alivio al enterarse de que la batería había cumplido su ciclo de vida útil. Soltó una sonrisa cínica al notar que el aparato encendía luego de colocarle una batería nueva . Tardo un buen rato cargando el sistema operativo cosa que le hizo impacientarse.

-Mierda- Gritó exasperado ya de tanta espera, haciendo que el dependiente riese y callase de inmediato en cuanto vio la gélida mirada del Uchiha.

Unos minutos después, el pequeño a aparto lanzo unos cuantos pitidos, indicando una numerosa cantidad de pines, mensajes de texto e inclusive llamadas perdidas de Naruto, con mensajes por el estilo de: _¿donde estas?_ o_ para esto me haces venir_ y uno especialmente cruel que vociferaba _¡que te den!_. Naruto podía ser bastante rencoroso, ¡Pero esta vez no había sido su culpa! El celular la tenia, el puto celular.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto tras llamarle, y esperar que le contestase.  
>-¡Sasuke-teme! No quiero hablarte- contesto el rubio colgando el teléfono. Si no quería hablar ¿entonces para que contestaba en primer lugar?<p>

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha era su estoico carácter y su temple a la hora de no rogarle a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni pedir, ni insistir. Pero debía. Naruto era el único ser sobre la faz del planeta con el poder y valor suficiente como para hacer a aquel Uchiha romper con el monótono sistema esquematizado de su familia. También era el único que podía llevarle a esos altísimos niveles de ira antes desconocidos hasta instantes como aquellos.

Tenia el móvil en sus manos. Tenia el numero del rubio en pantalla. Diez llamadas, 20 pines , otros 20 mensajes de texto. Nada. Ni una contestación. NI siquiera un _vete a la mierda_. Y aquello le exasperaba. Odiaba ser ignorado. Se suponía que ese era su papel, el ignoraba a la gente, otros no tenían porque tomar su lugar, mucho menos Naruto. Odiaba que Naruto le ignorase, preferia que hablase sin parar.

-Contesta de una puta vez- dejo dicho a la contestadora por enésima vez.

Una llamada mas. Sino contestaba seria capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno, ubicarlo por GPS e ir a buscarlo donde quiera que estuviese.

-Teme- Escuchó por el otro lado de la linea- Eres inistente.¡ Por eso te amo!- Expresó Naruto con voz jovial.

Luego de un tortuoso periodo de ignorancia hacia su persona, ahora le venia con aquello. Cualquiera querría al menos estrujar el cuello de aquel rubio por un rato. Y ya tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Que te den- contestó Sasuke con voz fría, con todo el animo de colgar la llamada.

-Que tiernas palabras de bienvenida- Dijo el rubio suspicaz- Mira al frente

Sasuke bajó el teléfono, y vio la cabellera rubia junto al semáforo de la acera de en frente. Solo significaba que se dirigía a la corporación Uchiha.

-Usuratonkashi- Susurró al teléfono, ante lo que Naruto rió, para enseguida colgar el teléfono.

Pensamientos asesinos inundaron su mente mientras le veía cruzar la calle, en cuanto el semáforo se coloco en color rojo. Pero todo se fue a la mierda al ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado, procediendo entonces halarle por la camisa robándole al rubio un beso salvaje, mordisco incluido.

-Joder, ¡teme! Por poco me haces sangrar- Dijo el rubio acariciando sus labios con su dedo índice

-Venganza- Susurro Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿No te he dicho que la venganza es mala-tebbayo?- pregunto el rubio dulcemente, como si estuviese dándole lecciones a un niño

-Dulce, amarga. La venganza es perfecta- Dijo el Uchiha entre dientes.

El rubio solo se rasco la nuca mientras seguía a Sasuke. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por esa cabeza suya...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


	2. Orgullo

Naruto es de Kishi...

**.*.*.*Orgullo*.*.*.**

* * *

><p>La calle estaba oscura y los postes no ofrecían mucha luz. Alguien debía de cambiar los bombillos, ya que, a esas horas de la noche y con aquella oscuridad, la zona donde estaba no parecía nada segura. Menos aun, teniendo algunos trabajadores sociales (dícese de las meretrices y sus afines) ofreciendo servicios sexuales, demasiado cerca de donde él estaba parado.<p>

¿Quien le mandaba a intentar tomar un taxi a esas horas de la noche? Ya varias personas se habían acercado, ya sea en autos o caminando, pidiéndole gozar de sus habilidades amatorias. Tal vez su radiante sonrisa les llevase a acercarse y seguir insistiendo, obteniendo un rotundo no, que no les detenía en seguir y seguir hasta hartarse. Y es que Uzumaki Naruto podía ser ingenuo, pero no idiota.

Sin embargo, el jodido taxi no pasaba. Probablemente se debía a que aquella zona no era muy concurrida. Llevaba más de media hora aguardando, caminando de un lado a otro, viendo el celular con los regaños preocupados e insultantes de su madre, y nada. Ya cansado esperar, esperar y seguir esperando el medio de transporte que se negaba en aparecer, optó por subirse al primer auto que se acercara. Después de todo, bien podía pedirle la cola hasta un lugar cercano a su hogar y noquearle antes de que pudiese hacerle algo. Por supuesto todo aquello era una simple hipótesis. El resultado dependía principalmente de la clase de sujeto con el que se encontrase.

En cuanto vio que un automóvil se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa para la hora y la nula afluencia de vehículos, tuvo que apegarse a la pared, por instinto. Pensó que iba a morir atropellado. El suicida frenó de golpe justo a su lado, y Naruto solo sentía como su corazón latía excesivamente rápido debido al susto.

-¿Acaso eres demente, grandísimo idiota?- Exclamó el chico acercándose a la ventana cerrada, los vidrios polarizados no le permitían ver al psicópata que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, ya sea por atropellamiento o por fallos cardíacos.

-Sube- pronuncio una voz profunda y malhumorada tras bajar el vidrio hasta la mitad.

¿Subirse el a aquel auto cuyo conductor tenia problemas de conducta? Ni loco, ni enfermo, ni soñando se subía a aquel coche, por muy fino, caro y elegante que pudiese verse por fuera.

-Sube- pronuncio aquella voz, aun más fuerte y con tono de advertencia.

No, no y no. No subiría y punto. Prefería quedarse vagando por las calles antes de subirse a aquel auto.

Una vez que su corazón volvió a su normal frecuencia cardiaca, se detuvo un momento a analizar los hechos. Aquella voz… creía conocerla de algo…

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio inclinándose un poco, intentando ver a través del vidrio delantero. Observo como el supuesto Sasuke tintineaba los dedos contra el volante en señal de exasperación. Sí. Tenía que ser él.

-Sasuke-teme- Pronuncio el rubio fuertemente, llamando la atención de los pocos que se situaban cerca.

-Sube ya, usuratonkashi- dijo el Uchiha con voz mordaz

El rubio se subió al auto y se cruzo de brazos inflando los mofletes. Joder, estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto a manos de su idiota mejor amigo.

-Si necesitabas dinero, pudiste haberme pedido prestado- dijo el Uchiha arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Dinero? No necesito dinero…

Claro. Sasuke creía que él estaba prostituyéndose.

-¿Entonces?

-Sasuke, si decidiera vender mi cuerpo por allí, te aseguro que serias el primero en enterarte- explicó el rubio, observando el camino.

-Claro- Dijo el Uchiha con aires de escepticismo

-Sip. Serias el primero y cuando digo primero, me refiero a primero en todo

-Espera un momento. ¿Estás tratando de decir que tu y yo…?

-Pero claro- Interrumpió el rubio- como estas con Sakura-chan de novio, y eres heterosexual de punta a punta, entonces solo sería la información- dijo con aire pensativo-. Sí- confirmó con un asentimiento y golpeando su puño contra su palma en señal de afirmación- Serías el primero en saberlo.

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué?

-¿Te gustan los tíos?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-No me respondas con preguntas dobe. Suéltalo de una puta vez

-Amargado- bufó el rubio recostándose despreocupadamente del asiento.

Sasuke le gustaba desde hace tiempo. De hecho, podría decirse que tenía un enamoramiento algo profundo por su amigo. Pero el jodido idiota era excesivamente orgulloso y petulante, lo suficiente como para no admitir que también le gustaba él. Y sabía que sentía algo. Ya varias veces le había pillado mirándole con perversidad, mordiéndose el labio incluso, para luego desviar la vista a otro punto en cuanto se percataba de que él le estaba observando. En pocas palabras, el apellido Uchiha era sinónimo de esa palabra llamada orgullo. Morirían antes de admitir algo que derrumbase su impoluta imagen e intachable reputación.

-¿Y qué si ando por allí vendiendo mi cuerpo? Al fin y al cabo, no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- lanzó el rubio viendo de reojo las reacciones de Sasuke

-Claro que me importa, usuratonkashi

Bingo. Sasuke admitía que le importaba. Objetivo uno, alcanzado.

-Eres tan podidamente ingenuo que cualquiera podría aprovecharse de tí si haces eso- comenzó, quedando en silencio con expresión pensativa

-¿Qué sería aprovecharse de mí?

Tenía que preguntar. Tenía que saber hasta que punto le gustaba a ese teme, tenía curiosidad por la respuesta que le daría.

-Pues… te dañarían

-¿Y?

Podía decirlo. ¡Claro que podía!

-¿Y? ¿Qué más quieres escuchar?

-Sasuke-Teme. ¿Qué demonios te cuesta decir que te gusto? ¿Es eso tan difícil?

-¿Gustarme tú a mi?- pregunto Uchiha con una expresión incrédula, se notaba algo fingida. Luego aparcó el coche en una zona aledaña al hogar del rubio.

-Dilo al menos una vez. ¡Anda!- le animo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Estás equivocado- respondió el Uchiha tajante, mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Argh… Como quieras- Naruto bajo del coche, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa con expresión molesta

Era tan…. Tan Sasuke. Demasiado orgulloso para admitir algo. Prepotente como solo el podía serlo. Egoísta, cobarde… Con tal de mantener las apariencias, andaba con su pelirosa amiga. Y no es que odiase a su amiga. De hecho ella sabia que el le quería y ella sabia que Sasuke sentía lo mismo. Pero, se quedaba callada para no recibir el chaparrón, no era tan tonta. Por supuesto la chica compartía su opinión. Incluso le apoyaba, pero, la verdad, Sasuke no ayudaba en nada con su puñetera aptitud.

-Naruto- Escuchó que gritaba Sasuke de lejos, probablemente caminando a paso rápido- Detente allí, usuratonkashi- exclamó aun más alto

-¡Que te den!- Exclamo el rubio molesto, acelerando el paso. Saco las llaves para abrir la reja que le permitía ingresar al edificio.

-Idiota- dijo el Uchiha respirando dificultosamente tras haber pegado una carrera, alcanzándolo antes de que se resguardase dentro.

-Mira quien lo dice ¡Teme!

-Ven aquí- dijo Uchiha señalando el suelo, justo frente a él.

-Ven tú.

-Joder, eres desesperante

-Ese soy yo- Exclamo Naruto, bufando.

No iba a moverse. Que caminase el si lo deseaba, eran solo 5 pasos. Cinco míseros pasos ¿qué le costaba caminarlos si estaba realmente interesado?

Vio con sorpresa que camino hasta él en pocos segundos. Mierda. ¿Qué le ocurría? Tenía su expresión estoica y una mirada helada que, aunque sabia era la intención, no le intimidaba en lo mas mínimo. Ya se había curado de esas miradas marca Uchiha, y realmente aquello no surtía efecto en él.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke le beso, saboreando sus labios con lentitud. ¿No era que estaba renuente a escucharle? Ahora no podía hacer más que recibir aquel beso y corresponderlo como dios manda. Joder. Y se sentía realmente bien. Era excitante y sentía algo caliente en el estomago, algo raro. ¿Era eso amor? Porque si lo era, le gustaba y bastante.

Antes de que Sasuke se separase definitivamente, se aferro a su cuello, incitándole a darle otro beso, aún mas profundo.

-¿Dónde mierda aprendiste a besar así?- pregunto Sasuke con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas

-Trucos que se aprenden por allí- dijo Naruto con aire perverso.

Un día se había puesto bastante curioso. Su amigo Gaara estaba cerca y se pregunto cómo se sentiría besar sus labios. Lo hizo y descubrió que no estaba nada mal. Por supuesto que las sensaciones que le brindo Sasuke en aquel beso eran sublimemente superiores. Causa y efecto de estar idiotamente enamorado, suponía.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó colérico el pelinegro- ¿Andas revolcándote con ese pelirrojo con cara de mapache?

-El hecho de, no implica que… ¡Bah! ¿De que sirve explicarte? Sasuke-teme.

Celos. Iban avanzando al menos. Aquella reacción tan explosiva, rostro amenazante y mirada fiera solo indicaban que estaba ganando la batalla poco a poco.

-Sí. Ando revolcándome con Gaara cada vez que tengo oportunidad. Ya que estas tan enamorado de Sakura, tengo que desatar mis pasiones con otras personas

Sasuke le miró estupefacto. No creería que él haría algo así… ¿o si? Es decir, Gaara era su amigo. Unos cuantos besos eran producto de la curiosidad experimental en un repentino ataque de hormonas. No había sucedido nada, de hecho se trataban igual que antes…

-Te mudas conmigo ya mismo- sentencio Sasuke tomando la mano de Naruto

-¿Y vivir en la cajita de cristal Uchiha? Ni loco. Soy feliz aquí. Gracias.

-Joder, puto usuratonkashi. ¿Cómo puede alguien soportarte?

-Gaara me soporta- susurro él, hundiendo el dedo en la herida

-Basta de hablar de ese mapache. Te vienes conmigo. Fin.

-Pero…

-Si no quieres ir a mi casa, bien, te llevo a un hotel

-¿Qué?

-Hotel- deletreó con desdén

-Un momento… ¿en que demonios estas pensando, Sasuke-teme?

-Voy a quitarte de encima, todo rastro que pudiera haberte dejado ese pelirrojo idiota.

Bueno… no era algo directo, pero aquella frase decía mucho, más bien… demasiado. El orgullo había sucumbido, al menos un poco.

Solo se preguntaba si Sasuke podría aguantarse hasta el hotel. Porque mientras caminaban hacia el coche, le había pellizcado la nalga unas cuantas veces…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
